Tobuscus
Tobuscus '''battled Pewdiepie, Smosh, Markiplier, Skydoesminecraft, GameGrumps and Cr1tikal in Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie and Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2, he was portrayed by NatureNathan on both occasion. Information on the rapper '''Toby Joseph Turner, also known by his stage name, Tobuscus is an Internet personality, actor, comedian and musician. He was born in Mississippi and grew up in Niceville, Florida. He attended the University of Florida, and having an interest in filmmaking, graduated with a degree in telecommunication production. His mother later took out a loan and bought him a video camera. Toby Turner has grown to become a popular personality on YouTube, achieving his early notability through his Tobuscus channel, and later through his secondary vlogging channel, as well as his gaming channel. He first joined Youtube on May 14, 2006 and the oldest video that's still around is a sketch based on the 2006 film, Click. On May 2013, Turner set up a fundraising campaign on crowdfunding website Indiegogo for an iOS (and later Android) game based on his Tobuscus Adventures YouTube series, called Tobuscus Adventures: Wizards! The fundraiser surpassed its goal of $240,000 within two days, reaching more than $644,000. The game features Turner as the main character, Tobuscus as he fights off hordes of zombies to get to the Wizard of Darkness. On April 8, 2016, Turner's ex-girlfriend April Fletcher, known online as AprilEfff, made several allegations about the YouTuber, including that he was addicted to drugs, that he had cheated on several of his former partners (including Fletcher), and that he drugged and raped Fletcher in February 2013, writing a blog on Tumblr. The day after, his other ex Jaclyn Glenn posted a video on YouTube responding to the allegations, she claimed that Turner had affairs in their relationship, and that while she thought the rape allegations were possible, she personally believed that they were untrue. On June 14, 2018, Turner released another video titled "#MeToo ...late?", where he claim that he was advised not to say anything about the Tumblr post. In the video he insists that nothing wrong occurred during that night, just him letting a friend sleep at his house because they were too afraid to go home. Lyrics Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie Verse 1 Hello once again Audience, now you get the chance, To watch me diss out this Swedish punk in this new Tobuscus Rant! You have Amnesia if you think you can beat me in this test, You're an EPIC FAIL, prepare to be stoned to death! You fear me more than all those horror games that you conquered! I'll beat you so fast, you'll think it's Need for Speed, sponsor! You and your whole Bro Army have just been beaten! I'm done with you now, roll the next foe Steven! Verse 2 Gosh dangit! I'm not here to take cheap shots from a queer! What? Are you too lazy to play games after you shave your beard? You say I'm afraid, but you're in no place to take action, You have to Google Kitten Pictures after your pansy reactions. I can Swing My diamond Sword, come at me if you dare! I can make millions laugh, and I don't even NEED to swear! Raps so hot, bring down your whole army to try and fight this, In a second, YOU'LL be seeing Darkness, Redness, then Whiteness! Verse 3 Calm down, stop screaming, your making our ears bleed! Why don't you focus on your game, drop the ADHD! It's game over now, and everyone knows that you lost. Bless your face, if you sneezed during this video, bless you, peace off! |-|Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2 =Whoa! Audience? What are you doing watching me pwn this noob we resent? Whose six year old fans believe that subscribers are the only way to judge talent. Man, I'm on TV, king of comedy while you're stuck on YouTube! Mic like my stick of truth, D-bag the Jew, rap hard as Dark Souls 2! This is a Kalmar war, if you catch my drift. Now experience the reality of an Oculus Rift! Coming at you like a mini-minotaur. Torch and diamond sword at hand. Goat Simulators and Flappy Bird? Did you forget horror games got you your fans? There's only one difference between us Felix, and despite the fact that we're both friends. You go through desperate measures to try and entertain while I'm entertainment! Trivia * He is the second gamer to rap, after Pewdiepie * He is the second real person to be in a rap battle, after Pewdiepie. * He is the fourth rapper to have two title cards, after Herobrine, Slenderman and Pewdiepie. Category:Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie Category:Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2 Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Characters Category:NatureNathan